Pristine
by Sirius R Black
Summary: All Red X wants is the love of his life. Is there anything he won't do to get his girl? Songfic to Good Charlotte's 'My Bloody Valentine'. [PG13][Oneshot]
1. X Gets What He Wants

_Songfic to "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte. All Red X wants is the love of his life. Is there anything he won't do to get his girl? Consists of a one-shot and an epilogue—a surprising twist in the epilogue. _

It's been a while since I've posted anything, huh? Well, blame it all on school. And waterpolo. Well, this is a bit different than the normal fluff I write. But if I get enough reviews, the epilogue might be fluffy. Heh.  
Rated PG-13 for...well...think about it, _My Bloody Valentine. I_ had fun with this and Red X's POV.

Just read and review Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

* * *

_Note  
_The song lyrics are in _italics_. Conversation is in "quotes". Thoughts(mainly Red X's) are in 'thought'.

* * *

_Oh my love…please don't cry_

'The pearly tears in your eyes almost make me regret what I'd done.' A dark shape watched as an ambulance sped from the scene. He was perched gracefully amidst the shadows, high above with the wind pressing against his tight suit. 'But then again, there was no other way to gain your love.'

A gloved fist shot out into the wavering moonlight, clenching tightly with remorse. 'The love and affection I yearn for, the attention that only you can provide.' Thoughts of the innocent girl filled his mind—though several were less than innocent. These thoughts came unbidden, yet certainly not unwanted. 'My dreams will soon become a reality, however. When she's mine…' He quickly stood as heavy footsteps echoed on the silent ground below, accompanied by loud wailing and jerky sobs.

"Aw come on Star, it'll be okay," came the voice of a fellow team member. He quickly looked, a small sigh escaping his pale lips. He should have known it would be she that would take longest to heal. His love had collapsed in a dark puddle—twisted pleasure ensnared his senses. His black glove shot upward and gently removed the mask that hid his face; the very same also hid the twisted smile forever stuck on his face. The wailing died out as her team members pulled her up and towards the sanctuary of home. 'The tears shall dry—they shall be wiped away as time passes.'

_I'll wash my bloody hands_

_And we'll start a new life_

'The blood stains my gloves—but no matter, I've done worse before.' The sardonic smile sparkled in the darkness, in which the male still relied on. 'Besides, all's fair in love and war, and this is both love –and- war.'

Showing his true evil, he laughed as he jumped silently down to the ground where, moments before, a broken team had stood. His sapphire eyes sparkled in the newfound light, but he wasn't worried about being exposed any longer. Not now. Sleek black hair fell, rather tangled, nearly to his shoulders, making his unusually pale skin look even paler. His eyes shone out defiantly against his exterior—cold, dark, and gloomy. Yet his eyes held a burning fire, almost as if warmth. The warmth quickly melted as the determined look of demolition returned to the sparkle. His costume was quite a piece—elaborately designed to present him with crime-fighting—or rather, thievery—technology. The tight black suit was accented by one simple design: a jagged red x that cut across his chest. These red X's had become his mark; hence the name Red X.

He looked with a mix of pleasure and disgust at his gloves. 'These are ruined. Tainted with the blood of a "hero".' Despite the silent complaints, X did not remove the blood-caked gloves. He had not removed them for years. 'But there comes a time when you must begin again. I must start a new life with my love.'

_I ripped out his throat_

'It had been quick, I admit, and I don't mean to brag, but it had been carefully planned and skillfully executed.'  
Red X leaned back against the tall T, surveying the mess that was left over. He had landed ground level only moments before, just after the final Titan had disappeared into the sanctuary of home.

_And called you on the telephone_

_To take off my disguise_

'But she had been the first home,' Red X thought with a sigh, imagining the scene that had unfolded only hours before, 'they were all out. It was Valentine's Day, at any rate…the giant oaf followed by two or three girls—' a moan of disgust 'what do they see in that piece of tin anyway? But then again, they don't know me…' Red X shook his head.

'At any rate, it was only she…she who found the thing she feared most. She had confronted the fear of death before, oh yes, but to see the one she supposedly loved without a hope…' X sighed again. Did he almost feel bad for putting his sweet, innocent Starfire through such a mess? Was it necessary? Both questions were answered in the affirmative. 'While Robin and I did get along for a brief spell…he still turned out to be a back-stabber…as did I…' the malicious sparkle glinted in his black eyes. 'But she may never have realized that Robin was completely wrong for her…that I, Red X, was truly the one to whom her heart and soul belonged.'

'When I saw her step outside the Tower…' Red X paused, those little impurities crossing his mind again. She had been dressed not in her usual attire, but in a sheer lavender dress. It must have been nearly midnight, and there she was, her hair tousled yet still falling so that it framed her face and made her shine with beauty. He remembered it so clearly; the clouds covering most but not all of the dim stars, the sound of the front door sliding open, breaking the silence that hung heavily over the moment, the sound her slow footsteps made as she dared not find out what was obscuring the path. 'I was ready to jump down and take her in my arms then. I wanted to tell her—tell her that I had done it myself, just to show her that I was, in fact, rather proud of myself. I was ready to spill my heart and soul to her just to have her return my sentiments, and to be able to call her mine…' Red X sighed and angrily and abruptly stood up.

'But the tears…as I tried to jump, she turned and I saw her face. Horror…heartbreak…pristine tears running down her velvety cheeks. Within a second she was sobbing, the grace with which the tears began turning into unstoppable waterworks. I wanted her then—I wanted her as mine. No more hiding, dreaming of what could be. I had to make it happen. And that, I did. But I just couldn't bring myself to interrupt her silent—well almost—mourning. It would be cruel not to give her some time. My own heart gave a guilty twang as she wailed, face buried in her hands.'

_Just in time to hear you cry…  
__When you mourn the death of your Bloody Valentine_

_One last time…  
__Oh my love, please don't cry  
__I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all  
__I don't know wrong from right  
__All I know is that I love you tonight  
__There was…Police and flashing lights_

'It was strange, watching the aftermath of the murder. I usually don't stick around very long—you know, places to go, people to see. Or as I like to say, places to rob, people to kill.' Icy eyes had stared down as police and sirens filled the area. A helicopter had brought over several tough-looking male police officers. A few had quickly picked up on the trail of blood—oh-so carefully and strategically placed, of course. 'Only the best…'

The others set out to looking. Red X had carefully climbed downwards, so that he was not more than 5 feet above the tallest officer, following along in complete silence. Not a sound could be heard as he easily floated along the side of the building. 'It was almost hard not to laugh out loud at their stupidity. And then again, I truly don't blame them,' the sardonic and devious grin had remained plastered onto his face, 'because I did such a job of covering it up.' X hadn't been captured yet—and with over 10 murders the past month under his belt, he felt he had rather big bragging rights. He deserved credit— 'If only it wouldn't send me to the slammer. Although I'm sure I'd be out within _days_.'

_The rain came down so hard that night  
__The headlines read, "A lover died"_

'A pang of grief and emotion filled my heart as I heard wailing intermingled with screams. I knew immediately who it was—my beloved Starfire, kneeling next to the one she was so convinced she loved, spilling her heart to the clouds.' Red X moved closer to her, remaining out of sight yet able to watch his angel perfectly. She was staring upwards, unable to look directly at the scene that lay before her. Her tears were mingling with the rain that pounded down, creating a watery red stream that trickled off the rocks, staining each a different shade of red.

It had been the perfect weather that night—storm clouds hanging low, threatening to burst at any second. And they had—although just recently. There had been the low rumble of thunder and the warning flash of lightning repeatedly that night, but no rain had fallen until the deed was completed and safely cleaned up.

_No Telltale heart was left to fi-ind_

'Safely cleaned up? Ha! Can we say, understatement of the year?' Every step had been painstakingly planned, every move choreographed and no possible problem left unsolved. The initial murder had been clean and quick—no blood, no mess, no nothing. But a burning desire, a fire of hate had taken control of X at that moment, and he wished to cause the body as much harm as humanly possible.

'He had special moments with _my _girl, not me. She loved him, not me.' His thoughts raced with each new revelation. He didn't dislike the Boy Wonder at first—he thought he wasn't a bad guy. But the pain of love took over the criminal's heart as he stared down at the still hero that lay before him. 'I hate you for stealing my girl. I loathe you for gaining her love. I despise you for being the one she wants.' He paused for a long moment, his breathing returning to a normal pace. 'But she doesn't know what she wants. When she can have me she'll realize how worthless you were.'

_When you mourn the Death of your bloody valentine  
__  
__One last time…  
__Oh my love, please don't cry  
__I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
__I don't know much at all,  
__I don't know wrong from right  
__All I know is I love you tonight  
__Tonight…  
He dropped you off I followed him home_

'And it killed me to see the two of you, looking so happy, so comfortable together. The entire night was spent in your oblivious state…' X sadly shook his head as the terrible memories flooded back to him. The love of his life nestled safely into the protective arms of his inferior. 'She deserves better than him.' A twisted grin appeared on the masked face. 'And better she shall have.'

_And then I stood outside his bedroom window_

Red X shook his head in amusement as his eyes traveled upwards to the window where, only hours before, he had been perched. He chuckled lowly and darkly before scanning the ground directly under the window. A few shards of glass shattered the floor, sparkling innocently in the clear night sky. The beauty was surprising, especially since it had just cleared up after torrents of rain lasting days. A small crescent moon hung delicately in the sky, making everything seem perfect. 'And perfect it is. There is no longer anyone standing in my way.'

The shards of glass surprised the young villain, however, as he cursed himself for being careless. The window was not meant to have broken. He sighed heavily, imagining the scene over in his head. It made him smile—that same scathing grin he so prided.

_Standing over him he begged me not to do  
__What I knew had to do_

'It seemed rather comical that he would be begging me for his life. I suppose I owe my entire 'career' to Robin, he was the one who supplied me with the suit and the power to run it. Of course, he didn't willfully give the power up.'

X had slipped easily into the dark room that belonged to Robin, his eyes quickly adjusting to the blackness. He crouched out of the way, yet perfectly positioned to strike when Robin drew near. 'The Boy Blunder didn't even stand a chance.'

_Cause I'm so in love with you.  
__Oh my love, please don't cry  
__I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life_

There she was, standing alone atop the roof. 'I knew I could find her there, staring into the low hanging thunderheads as if trying to fathom the meaning of life.' Red X dropped silently down next to her, gazing at her for a moment, as if waiting for Starfire to turn to him.

'Do I dare speak?' X questioned softly, opening his mouth slightly before he outlawed his decision and turned his gaze to the clouds as well.

Starfire let out a small sigh before speaking, her voice a low hum, broken and dull, "I do not wish to speak, friend Raven, Beast Boy, or Cyborg," she said as if automatically. She seemed to be struggling with these words as well, but they seemed so cold. 'Not at all like _my_ Starfire. Oh, but she shall heal.'

"Well you're lucky, for I am neither of those friends of yours." X said, his deep voice matching her low hum, and, if possible, sounding soothing.

Starfire jumped, fear and anger crossing her face. "What do you want from me?" she cried, tears flowing freely now.

"What do I want? Well, first off, I want you to stop crying. While you still are the most beautiful girl even while crying, I much prefer to see a smile on that gorgeous face." As compulsiveness told him to cup her face in his hands and try to provide comfort, his reasoning kicked in, reminding him of his bloodstained gloves.

Starfire sniffled pathetically, eyes brightening with a familiar fire. "You are a criminal. I want nothing to do with you." She snapped, looking away.

Red X stealthily slipped his gloves off, stretching his fingers before reaching out and seizing the alien. "But I want everything to do with you."

"You are unmasked…" Starfire noticed faintly as he spun her around so that they were face-to-face.

"I'm just like Robin. Just like him…except for one thing." X gently guided Starfire closer to his body. While she was strong, he was stronger—and her depressed spirit only helped to weaken her. She quickly gave up, a defeated look on her face as her eyes fell to the ground.

'I was about to continue in order to explain that one thing, but the little princess seemed to gain a second wind, throwing her head up and glaring at me.'

"You are an evil criminal who deserves to be in jail!" she spat, hatred burning in her eyes. 'I guess she hasn't gotten over that whole date thing.' Red X cringed slightly, but the grin never disappeared

"No. The difference is that I'm better than Robin. I'm more powerful than he could ever dream of. I could offer you more than Robin ever could hope. I could give you exactly what you wanted, whenever you wanted it, my sweet Starfire. You do know you will be the only one I ever love." These last words were spoken honestly, and the determined Red X would not let her get away this time.

Starfire choked back a sob. "I do not believe you. I love Robin, and I shall never love another."

"So think of me as the new and improved Robin. He was just getting in the way anyways." Red X said coolly, a satisfied tone concealed in his voice.

Starfire stared at the ground for a few seconds before her head shot up. Her eyes held distrust and an even deeper hate than before. "You." Her voice held an accusing tone. 'She knows. Clever little one, ain't she? And I thought she was naive.'

"Me what?" X said, keeping his cool. "I love you. True. I would do anything for you? True."

"And you did." Starfire's eyes were brimming with tears again, her whole body shaking with disbelief and disgust. She looked like she could have been sick. Her eyes now held a look of deeper understanding, pain, and disgust. "You would do anything for me. And you got rid of him…" her voice trailed off as she quickly looked out to the clouds. A faint, shimmering ray of sunlight had broken through, lighting up the Tower and sending Starfire's red locks ablaze. She quickly stared up at red X, green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "No…no…it can't be…"

"But it is. I would do anything to get you. I was doing you a favor," X chided, bringing her chin upwards so that they were inches apart, "You know you deserve better than that Robin," X spat the name bitterly, "You deserve me. I could take care of you. And you want me as much as I want you." With that he leaned forward, still forcing her closer. Yet Starfire recovered from her shock long enough to shove him backwards.

"No…NO!" she cried. "He is not gone. You are not responsible. This is a terrible dream that I shall soon awaken from and everything shall be as it was!" She was shaking violently now, trying to convince herself that this was the truth. She seemed to be failing miserably.

_I don't know much at all,  
__I don't know wrong from right_

"Wrong. Completely wrong. I did it, and he's gone. And things will never be the same. But they could get better. Come with me. Love me as much as I love you. Robin was nothing compared to me." Red X told her surely.

"It was easy too," the sardonic smile sparkled mysteriously as she stared at him, eyes pleading for him to fall silent. He did not, however, acquiesce her silent request. "Caught him completely off-guard. Nice and easy. It wasn't painful, no worries there, my love, nice and fast. Done in a second. But then I guess you're wondering why it looked so messy. Well, my love for you burns so strong that I can't seem to handle myself when I think of the two of you. I'm sorry about breaking the window."

'The sarcasm was too much fun to resist, and I quickly saw my Starfire grow pale and fall weakly against the nearest object. That object happened to be me.'

Starfire's chest heaved with dry sobs, each round raking her body and letting her fall deeper into X's arms. He quietly settled himself on the rooftop, Starfire in her oblivious state crying into his shoulder.

"And now you're all mine…"

'And I loved her more than ever.'

"I'll never, ever love you. Not before this, not after this. I hate you. I would wish you were dead." Such threats were rare from the Tamaranian Princess. He had really ruffled her feathers.

"You have no choice, my love…" X murmured softly, a seductive tone hidden in his voice.

Starfire wasn't done however, as she buried her head into X's chest, still sobbing. A second later the sobs had subsided, now replaced with a growing wail. It rang out over the silent waters, her agony and pain spilling out as if that were the only way to make it go away.

_All I know is I love you tonight_

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Flames are accepted. But do keep in mind that they should sound fairly intelligent, or they will be my source of amusement.

Cheers, Siri


	2. Epilogue

Well, I've been slightly busy, hence the dealy in putting this epilogue up. For anyone wondering where the rob/star is, it's here, and for anyone who is a star/X shipper, than forgo the epilogue and live in a RedX/Starfire world if you wish.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers, and much love to my one of the best flames I've read. Thanks for the laugh, whoever that was.

Hopefully the epilogue fixes up any confusion. And no being mad, it was a nightmare on Star's behalf, and what's worse than ending up being comforted by an enemy?

* * *

Epilogue

Starfire didn't know when a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shaking, frail body, or when she had been pulled closer and a frantic voice tried to convince her to look up. The memories flew through her mind, and the fact that she was clutching Red X tightly for comfort barely fazed her at the moment. She buried her head deeper into his chest, trying to drown out his false words of sympathy.

"Starfire…Starfire? What's a matter? Why are you crying," he pleaded softly, gently trying to lift her chin up. "And why won't you look at me!" he demanded, yet it was not the harsh tones of Red X. Starfire paused, mid-sob, her breath caught suddenly in her throat. Her eyes snapped open, but the growing fear convinced her to quickly shut them again.

"Star? Talk to me…you fell asleep…and then you started crying…" the familiar voice said softly, gentle fingers raking through her hair. He once again attempted to lift her chin. Had she really been sleeping? She allowed him to do so; her eyes still squeezed shut, her breathing ragged. The tears ceased to fall as a glimmer of hope and fear flashed through her mind.

"Why won't you look at me…Star…what's a matter?"

"Robin…" she said softly, "but you are not dead?"

"Starfire…" Robin frowned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "of course I'm not dead."

"But he killed you…I watched him! I watched him kill you!" her voice rose in panic.

"Who killed me? Starfire…"

"No!" She cut him off. "Red X killed you. I saw you…and the window…and X…he found me…it cannot be…"

"Star…I'm not dead. I've been with you all night," Robin protested gently, traces of alarm in his voice. Her emerald green eyes opened slowly, revealing a frowning Boy Wonder.

"It was merely a dream?" she asked, looking incredulously at him. "But it seemed so real…" With that, she flung herself into his arms, once again burying her head into his chest.

"I'm here, Star," Robin whispered softly, still softly running his fingers through her silkly hair. He gently bent down and placed a kiss amid her disarrayed locks as she shuddered underneath him. "And I always will be..."

* * *

Yay...I think that may have redeemed the fluff factor...yeah right. Well, there you have it, Robin and Starfire forever!

Hope you liked it. (Or thought it was decent).  
Review, cuz you know you want to!  
Siri


End file.
